


And So The Beast Walked On...

by Ceebott



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: ...But Whatever, Alice is a Bitch, Comforting, Depressed Jasper, Exes, F/M, Flashbacks, He Gets Better Though!, I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS!!!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It Gets....Steamy, Jasper Feels, Jasper is Too Cute For Words, Major Breakup, OFC - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Shameless Smut, She Always Was In My Opinion, Slow Build, fun times, lots of smut, major plot twist, shameless self-insert, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward gave in to the irresistible allure of that dull Forks girl. It tore him apart, ripped him into insanity. He got sent away to the Volturi, who is keeping him in hopes that Aro can contain him. Meanwhile, The Cullen Coven seperated. Carlise and Esme back to England. Rosalie and Emmett went to the Carriebean. Alice completely abandoned the Coven to stay with her newly discovered sister and niece. Leaving Jasper all alone back in his place of human birth, Houston,Texas. Observing a drab dull life with no end in sight, one day he gets a very spirit-lifting surprise at the door of his home in the mountains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

It was a warm early autumn night. It was exactly 11 p.m sharp. Jasper knew this because the large television on his living room wall was playing the soft beginnings of another program. Jasper found himself taking a long glance at the long black remote that was just inches away from him on the couch. He knew that it would only take less than a nano second to obtain the device. He just had no....motivation to move at the moment. He was numb, but quite comfortably so. Surprisingly, he did not have the same contemplation to go through to grab the emerald coloured bottle of Heineken on the coffee table. He did so, so fast that it would appear to a human that the bottle magically transferred to his hand. He took as sip and tried so desperately to feel the red hot fire that ale gave out and put in his throat, but alas, no. Warmth was gone. Jasper smiled at his thought. It was as obvious as a whore in a confessional.

 

Of course, warmth was gone. It has been gone for over two centuries and will be gone for all of eternity. Jasper sighed as he rocked the bottle back and forth slowly in his hand, watching the liquid slosh back and forth like a tiny ocean. Sometimes in this frigid immortality, one can catch a glimpse of tender warmth from your own kind which is rare to find among beasts such as he. He has felt....no, not love. Jasper let his head fall back onto the couch in exasperation. Well, he thought, he has felt--is still feeling--admirable tender love from his "family". But that was nothing compared to the all consuming inferno that came with a romantic relationship. And like everything else in this small mortal world, he has experienced it. Ah, yes, experienced it, lost it, found it and lost it again. _Perhaps never to find it again_ , Jasper thought. Finally he grabbed the remote and clicked off the television set. He down the bottle of ale and got up. He placed the empty green bottle among many others in his wastebasket. He trudged into his kitchen, as if he had anything in it, but beer. He grabbed another bottle out of the refrigerator and started for the door. He turned the small cold metal doorknob of his front door and walked out into a warm wind that he knew he would never feel. He sat down on the hard cold bricks of his steps and dug deep into the pockets of his black sweatpants. His hands were bleached white in the pale moonlight as he pulled out a small green package of cigarettes and an even smaller black lighter.

 

The sound of the lighter striking a flame broke to silence of the mountains.

 

Humans come up with with the most interesting distractions. A slow misty grey smoke surrounded him and curled in the night sky. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Jasper laughed. He could smoke and drink all he wanted. He was dead, not like he could get cancer.


	2. That Wild Yankee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really trying to do a chapter a day, so bear with me...don't forget to leave comments and kudos!

Nelly took a deep inhale. She almost gagged on the god awful smell of cigarette smoke and the pungent stench of alcohol. She crinkled her nose.

 

_...Edward was right, the old chap has slipped..._

 

Nelly shook her short inky black curls. She adjusted her black felt kepi hat. Time for a little Northern justice...

 

-0-

 

Jasper suddenly smelled something strangely familiar among the smoke. It had been years since he had last smelled it. He took one last slow drag of his cigarette and extinguished it in the palm of his hand. A smile slowly curled his lip as he saw a familiar face coming towards him. Seeing her was like a long awaited release. She came closer and he could sense concern and worry in her emotions, yet she smiled at him. He pulled her into a large longing hug.

 

"Nelly Harper...it has been too long..."

 

The copper-toned vampire smiled at him. "Yes, and I have heard many things about you and your Coven..." She said. Jasper tried to smile, but it turned into a small grimace. "With you being at Aro's right hand, I could imagine..." Now it was Nelly's turn to grimace. "With that said, why are you here?" Jasper said, one dirty blonde eyebrow turned up with curiosity. Nelly chuckled nervously. "One gets...tired of staying in that boring old castle.." She explained. "Would one have nowhere else to go...?" Jasper smiled. Nelly looked up at him with soulful brown eyes. "Just for a while...like a couple of decades, Jazz?" She asked. Jasper smiled. 

 

"Hey, _La mia casa è la tua casa .."_

 

 


	3. My Home Is Your Home

 

 

 Jasper loved the space that his old friend filled in his empty house and Nelly loved being there with someone who actually cared for her and didn't fear her.

 

Jasper sat downstairs as Nelly took a shower upstairs. She was quite filthy when she came in. The smell of lavender filled the air and it was almost dizzying. He wanted to go upstairs, to gaze upon her goddess-like beauty. He wanted to.... _no_. Jasper shook his head. She was _a friend._ Jasper always had control problems. He just had to contain himself. He felt a stirring tension in his sweatpants. Jasper had to suppress a smile.

 

_'It's been a long time since I had **that** to happen.'_

 

Jasper took a cautious glance up the stairs, the shower was still going. His pale nimble hand snaked down to the tented crotch of his sweatpants, he took another pre-cautious glance up the stairs once more. He could hear Nelly softly humming under the steamy spray of water. That only made his desire throb for attention. He gave his full mast erection a soft squeeze, eliciting a moan. 

 

_'Jesus, why didn't I think of this sooner!'_

 

Jasper continued to palm his member through the fabric of his trousers. Practically writing under his own hand. Grinding and twisting, creating glorious friction.  

 

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

 

Jasper froze, there stood Nelly water dripping off her form that was covered with a white towel. An amused smile curling her lip. 

 

_Caught._


	4. Sticky Situations

If Jasper was still human he'd be red as a beet right about now. Nelly burst into peals of laughter. Jasper quickly placed a throw pillow over his raging boner. "Gah!! How long have you been standin' there?!?" Jasper exclaimed, the shock making his southern accent all the more stronger. "Long enough to see you moan like a slag trying to fake an orgasm for her supper, mate." Nelly chuckled, she walked slowly over to the couch. "I knew you were a bold one..." She started, then knelt down. "But...oh, bloody hell, Jasper..." She moved the throw pillow from his crotch revealing his lust/embarrassment. She looked up at him with nearly black eyes filled with desire. Jasper stared right into her onyx. pools with his honey coloured eyes. For a split second, a spark lit inside of him, but like a large grey cloud covering the sun, it receeded.

 

_'This is what happened with Maria...and with Alice...'_

 

Jasper took a deep breath. He took his thumb and index finger and held her chin gingerly. "You need to go feed..." He said in a passive tone. "In what clothes?" She asked, moving her head towards the washing machine upstairs. "All I have are my boots and kupi." She huffed, standing up now. Jasper sucked in his teeth, a mixture of contemplation and arousal. He got up, looked down of his pants and sighed. Nelly giggled."Looks like you're in a bind, General Whitlock." She smiled. Jasper gave a mocking laugh. "Laugh it up, Yankee..."He said, wanting very much to have her against the nearest wall. "Stay here..." He said, going up the stairs. "Sir, yes, sir!" She said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

 

_'Such a smart mouth she has...I'd put it to good use..."_

 

Jasper smiled as he entered his bedroom. He walked to his closet and from a small plastic bag, he grabbed a pair of black leggings. He gripped them tightly in his hand as he snatched a white button down shirt from a hanger. He walked back down the stairs to a very naked Nelly laying on the couch, flipping through channels. Jasper handed her the clothes and picked up the discarded towel on the floor. He could sense that she was toying with him. Nelly sniffed the suede fabric of the legging, she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

 

"It smells like... _her._ "

 

Jasper rubbed his temples. Just the thought of her made him go soft. At least he could think sensibly. 


End file.
